


Goodbyes

by orphan_account



Category: A Heist With Markiplier, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Holding Hands, Kisses, Light Angst, M/M, Stargazing, only yancy here, tagging with the mark tag as well cause yancy has no tag yet!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Standing at the gate hurt, despite having only known him for hours.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader, Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 130





	Goodbyes

It was painful standing at the gate.**  
**

In that moment, it didn’t matter that you were the one that wanted to leave so badly, that wanted to escape. You still wished he would come with you. Because you had become fond of the guy. He was nice, despite some of his rougher edges. But he was determined to stay, at least for now, even if you could provide him with an easy way out.

When he tried to leave, before he slipped his hands through the bars, you grabbed them. Yancy frowned, however, he didn’t pull away from your grip. His eyes held a question. Honestly, you weren’t sure what you were doing, either. You were acting on impulse alone. What you did know, was that you didn’t want him to go yet. 

“Look. I like yous, I really do. But… I’m gonna get caught if I stay much longer.” You held his gaze. Soon, Yancy averted his eyes, scratching the back of his head with his free hand. “Aight, a _bit_ longer wouldn’t hurt…” You point up towards the stars, leaning against the fence while taking in the view. The penitentiary was quite a way out, so plenty of them blanketed the sky. 

“They’re gorgeous… I don’t get out often enough.” He said with a sigh. You would’ve hugged him through these bars, if only you could.

Yancy turned quiet, before mimicking your position. If not for the bars separating both of you, your shoulders would’ve brushed together. The two of you stood in silence, simply admiring the night’s sky together. It’d be awhile until you’d see him again, so you’d enjoy this as much as possible. The fact he continued to hold your hand made your heart giddy. When you squeezed his hand, he returned it. 

Surely, your mind was getting scrambled, focussed only on the beauty above and the warmth of his hand against yours. It was silly. It had to be a quick infatuation, a crush, because there was no way you could’ve fallen in love with someone you met mere hours ago. Still, you liked Yancy. And there was nothing wrong with savouring this feeling while it lasted.

“I have to go now. But, uh, thank yous. For this. It was nice.” His words snapped you out of your thoughts, making your smile falter. “Maybe next time parole comes around… I’ll give it a shot.” In a moment of braveness, you brought his knuckles to your lips, pressing a light kiss to them. Yancy made _some_ sort of choked noise but when you did so and released it from your loose grip, a smile tugged at his lips. Even in this darkness, you could somehow tell he was blushing. 

“Take care now, ya hear? Visitation every third Sunday!” He mentioned as he let your hand go, taking a few steps back, some warmth still lingering. “I’ll look forward to seeing yous there!” You missed his hold already.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on cupiddrabbles on Tumblr if you want to request a oneshot yourself!!


End file.
